Warrior Kitty's MEME!
by LunaChi KuroShihone
Summary: title says it all. I filled up her Video Game Couple Meme.


**A/N: So, I've actually posted this on my profile, but since it is a pretty Story-ish Thing, I've decided to upload it. :D**

**Meme belongs to warriorcatgirl375! **

**Warrior Kitty's Video Game Couple meme! (Free for anyone to copy and paste on their profile)**

**Hello! Introduce yourself in a brief description.**

Hello, my name is LunaChi! And I've been dying to try out something like this. Be warned: Fangirl ranting will soon follow! w

**Introduce the nice couple that you take a liking to!**

The goddess of Light and her loyal servant: Pit and Lady Palutena

**Why are they your favorite couple?**

Well, I absolutely adore their relationship dynamics! Pit only respects her and backtalks other gods for her. Now, while I could go on about my rant forever and more, let's just say: I find they work great together. When I played Uprising for the first time, I knew `this is it. My new OTP`

**Who's the shy one in the relationship? Make a scene of that character being shy towards their special someone. (A/N: Here it begins...)**

Pit is walking along the hallway often the Smash Mansion, not a care in the world. He's passing the dormitory of Zelda and, being the curious angel he is, takes a peek at what the princess is so fussing about.

"Hey, Zel! What's wron..g…" he blinks slowly. The two persons from across the room look back at him, one helping the other with her dress for the welcoming ball. Pit blinks another time. Palutena averted her gaze, blushing slightly.

"L-lady Palutena?! Wha-…uh…uhm…" Pit was looking at the ground, blushing. "you…look really nice…"

Zelda smirks contently besides the two

**One of the characters tries to impress the other. What happens?**

The mansion was on fire. And nobody knew why. Except for one angel and a very flustered goddess. Pit looked at the burning mansion, asking: "So you tried to cook again, Lady Palutena?"

The goddess smiles sheepishly. "I tried to make you some Skyworld special dessert…"

**Now make one of their friends make fun of them.**

Robin was in the living room, talking to Zelda. Both had smirks on their face, throughout enjoying the situation their friends were in.

"…so you blew up the mansion only because you wanted to impress him by cooking this dessert? And after that you-"

Both angel and goddess had one word to say: "Oh, S-shut up!"

**Now make a fluffy moment happen between the two!**

The goddess was standing on the hill, the mansion burning on the horizon. She looked ashamed at the angel, not daring to look him into his eyes. "…'m sorry…"

Pit smiled warmly at her. "that's alright. It happens all the time. And I, uh… appreciate it… that you'd set the whole building aflame only to make me some desserts" Palutena let out a small giggle, looking directly at him. With the flaming mansion illuminating both of them, they were forced together by some unseen power…

**One accidentally kisses the other, how does it happen and what happens **

**after?**

Robin and Zelda, who saw this, sighed. The female tactician muttered something under her breath and walked up to them, bashing Pit gracelessly on the back with her Levin sword, and he tumbled forwards, kissing Palutena in the process. After she went back to her friend, Zelda asked: "was this really necessary…?" pointing at the still kissing couple. Robin grinned. "of course! They're both too… shy… after all." She looked back at the two, still kissing, and gaped. Zelda sighed, pulling her friend on the ear. "C'mon, the lovebirds need some privacy. And we still need to help the others."

**Confession time!**

Some hours after the fire, Palutena and Pit were picking up and cleaning away debris. Master Hand had ordered them to do the rest of the cleaning work, since the goddess caused it in the first place. She sighed. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Pit" he smiles, slightly shaking his head. "No way! It's alright."

Some silence settled between them. Pit gulped nervously. 'Now or never' he thought. "Lady Palutena, I have something to tell you…" Whilst the green-haired woman looked up from her work, two other Smashers were also there. Robin tried hard to hear what Pit was saying, but Zelda refrained her from it. "This is a special moment. Don't you dare interrupt it."

Because of their squabble, they didn't notice the squeal that escaped Palutena's mouth, nor the aftermath of it, which left them in the debris, alone.

**Many months later, the girl expects her first child. How does the daddy react?**

The goddess smiled nervously, looking at Pit and back at Robin, who nodded urgently. "Pit…?"

Said angel 'hmm'ed, pausing the game of Mario Kart he was currently playing against Link and Zelda. "What's up?"

"Uhm… you see…" she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She closed her eyes, waiting for the 'thud' that signaled his little shock-induced nap. When she heard none, she opened them again, only to see a flock of brown hair as Pit hugged her. "That's great! I'm so happy!" everyone else in the room looked shocked at the angel, until Robin broke the silence. "wait, so your not shocked or angry or whatever…?" Pit looked dumbfounded at her and shook his head.

This was not the reaction they were expecting.

**This is the end! Do you have any last words?**

Phew, this was fun!


End file.
